


紫羅蘭

by KAMUIGARNIER



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-19
Updated: 2019-12-19
Packaged: 2021-02-26 17:13:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21861916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KAMUIGARNIER/pseuds/KAMUIGARNIER
Summary: S3E1.5 紫罗兰重做 2019
Relationships: Irene Adler/Sherlock Holmes
Kudos: 8





	紫羅蘭

**Author's Note:**

> 以Donde Estas, Yolanda? 为名的臆想  
> 语言文明，请紧张地往下阅读

“The wheel turns,nothing is ever new”   
时过境迁，烂事依然。

“女人，噢。男人和女人都在传统意义上的婚姻嫁娶中扮演着各自的角色。但我看得出来你目前并没有扮演着这些。”艾琳说，“我很好奇，这段时间里你的女伴是大多相似，还是各有千秋。”  
她的双眼开合之间都有海浪澎湃汹涌，没有人能拒绝这样明媚柔软的诱惑，夏洛克·福尔摩斯曾经也不着痕迹地在某些地方释放过他的、因此产生的负面情感与生理反应。  
他的意思是，他曾经不只一次地在他粗浅的梦境里与艾琳·艾德勒相见。  
噢，她也偶尔会以全裸的面貌在他的记忆宫殿里出现，游逛。  
“约翰是广义上的普通人，当然我是说坠入爱河是每个人都无法免俗的过程，不，我不是在说他是一个俗人，他是一个再普通不过的人；等等，我是说爱是每个人的必经之路，世界上真正冷血无爱的人出现的机率极低⋯呃，我是说，我这段时间没有稳定的伴侣，工作上的除外。”  
他在论述对于上面那个问题的观点的时候相较平时是断断续续地，这也许不是侦探平时的风格，也许这只是他在被某个退伍军医的拳头“重创”后出现的身体短暂不协调以及思维迟缓。  
“老实说我并不关心，因为此时此刻你和我待在伦敦的冬夜里，呼吸着同样寒冷干燥的空气。”她耸了耸肩膀，把手塞进大衣的口袋里。  
他们就这样寂寞地，并肩站着，呆立在人行道上，九点以后的车辆稀少，像是肩旁有一道又一道的红光掠过。  
“你的护照，我想看看。你不会拒绝吧？”他充满自信和理所当然地伸手。  
艾琳说，如果她的人生是一部小说的话，那夏洛克这种没有心脏的、冰冷傲慢的机械人男主角绝对会被读者唾骂，然后不情不愿地从手包里拿出一个折叠好的密封袋。  
他用指尖夹着接过，问:“这样是要带手套吗，女士？”她看上去有些不耐烦地将那本暗蓝色的册子抽出——一九八零年出生，照片素面朝天、笑容可掬，穿着一条白色的短袖衬衫。  
“我找人帮我处理的……我只需要读背那些需要回答的问题就可以了。”她此时此刻变得低眉顺眼起来，显得很不好意思地用手指遮住了名字。  
夏洛克·福尔摩斯不留情面地用两根手指把艾琳的手推开，A.H。  
“你太招摇了。”看得出来，他在尽量不带任何感情色彩地评价她的所作所为。实际上他看到艾琳装模作样冠着‘夫姓’的这种表现感到无奈又可笑，亦或许他在心中已然认定这不过是艾德勒小姐略有新意的示爱或者表演或者两者皆有；但更真实的情况是他认为是一个优秀的猎手，他总是想挑战那些传言中力量上和自己旗鼓相当的兽。  
“你和我说话的时候最起码带了各种各样的形容来讽刺我。”她狡猾地笑，“我很庆幸，我很享受你浪费在我身上的一分一秒。”

“你需要休息。我认为你在白天的交际劳碌后身体呈现出透支与脱力的迹象。”他对艾琳略去了他简单且对他来说轻而易举的推理过程——她身上混杂的气味、正式的发型、清淡而端庄的妆容，以及黑色大衣下中规中矩的职业女性西装搭衬衫，扣子刻意开了两颗。  
夏洛克拿出某把贴身的小钥匙——属于贝克街某幢公寓卧室的窗户。  
“这时候应该…唔，让我回想一下。”他说。“这对于曾经的你来说驾轻就熟，不是吗？”  
夏洛克向艾琳暗示某些看上去不那么光明正大的路径，在他正式“重返人间”之前，他不想过于招摇。  
“赫德森太太在看电视，我也许再过一个小时就会回来。我有几位‘朋友’需要拜访。返回的时候我需要去和她道声好。”他用手拉上艾琳那件似曾相识的大衣，“你自便。”  
“好。”她不客气地接过，打了个哈欠。

在赫德森太太的尖叫后我疲惫地上楼。艾琳阿德勒慵懒地坐在床上，膝上盖着那床松软的被子。  
“你的床很结实。”她眼睛里的光线是柔软却防备的，“外面那把类似贵妃榻的安乐椅也很舒服…地板的质量，怎么样？”

“你倒了我的酒，用来助眠么？那只是廉价的餐酒而已，你居然擅自使用我的东西。”夏洛克无言看向她，其实谈不上有多令他不满，因为他并不在意这些。  
艾琳抱住被子翻了个身道：“遗物。”  
“窗是合着的…你大摇大摆地进来了？”夏洛克完全忽略了她的那些饱含挑逗的话。  
“当然，我还和房东夫人问了好。”艾琳的笑容看上去理所当然，“她还说，今天我们怎么成群结队地回来看望她，想必要有大事发生。”  
夏洛克突兀地掀开被子，果然她只是潦草地套了一条黑色的针织衫——方才她并没有穿着这条衣服。  
他有一种被她在掌心间玩弄、让他变成这句躯壳的裙下走狗的无端恼怒。  
“艾琳，我希望妳不要把我这里当成汽车旅馆，这种体验很糟糕。”夏洛克很少，或者是从未向某人示弱过，他的主动退让大多数是像冰山般内有玄机，“我们某次见面的时候你戴着一枚婚戒，在你去另外一个国家之后你的孩子和丈夫又怎么样了？”  
“这个城市已经没有艾德勒一家了。”艾琳轻蔑地对他微笑。“那些人可能是我生命中的点缀品，他们太过平淡了，如从未出现过一般。还有，我的前助理小姑娘也被调走了。”  
福尔摩斯先生居高临下地对她说道，你总是喜欢用过分崭新的衣物和赤裸的身体来影响我的判断。  
顺序错了，她顶嘴时的语气神态极其妩媚骄傲。  
“你到底想做什么？在你们尊敬或者不敬某位先生的见死不救下我可能已经极度疲劳无法满足你的刁蛮需求了。”

“我不是贪得无厌的女人。”艾琳语气黏腻地轻笑，但神色姿态依然漂亮完美，她俯在他的脖颈处轻轻地吹气，夏洛克的视野里最后出现的是她不加修饰的赤裸丰唇，形状饱满、线条迷人。  
“我想休息一小会。”他推让着说，身体上的动作有些手足无措。  
“时间不等人，我们好久不见了。而且根据我的直觉，你打断了约翰的求婚，福尔摩斯先生。”她声音中不乏遗憾地说道。  
他停下动作，转身缓慢着脱去风衣，挂在衣帽架上。  
“你注意到了某个服务生，没有注意到我，你一心一意扑在如何与你的挚友、你的最佳搭档来个有创意的重逢上，我的导师。”艾琳双眼中波涛翻腾，语调却低沉哀怨。“我与客户在那里共进晚餐，我目睹了全过程。”

她脱至全裸，对着卧室里温暖而沉稳的暖色灯光显得那朵饱满的蓓蕾几乎吹弹可破，这样的氛围和光照下，艾琳锁骨、胸脯处的阴影比这身体更加情色。  
夏洛克走进卫生间简单的洗手，推门而出时发现她早已摆好某个姿势，腰肢扭动的角度像是风中摇曳的枝叶。  
“我比较好奇你究竟在美国做些什么。”  
“可能是一位比较出色的公关人员？我还是很擅长交际，不过相较从前已经不那么抛头露面了。”  
“那你的夜生活呢？”  
她没有接他的话茬。

他依照她的引导逗弄着她的阴蒂，在一番轻掐和揉捏后那里微微肿起。他不知道我现在应该以什么表情面对她，因为他们的前几次关系都发生在或暧昧或激烈紧张的黑暗里，总之不能像那些从未经历过的人一样愚蠢冲撞。但也不能表现得饥渴难耐——天才的夏洛克·福尔摩斯自然不会那样。约翰自然会猜测他在性事中是否像人们臆测的那样“勤奋好学”或者“非常上道”，但根据实际操作来说他更像是“自成一派”的类型。  
“我怀念巴基斯坦的某个夜晚。”艾琳轻轻喘息着，丝毫没有退却的意思。  
“当然，我也记得。”他说，我手指绕圈开启那个填满宝藏的洞穴。  
“需要说“芝麻开门”吗？”夏洛克有些干巴巴地问她，加大了手上的力度。  
“不用了。我并不需要情趣内衣派对的邀请函。”艾琳的臀部在受到刺激后震颤着轻轻抬起，她几乎是用一种低沉但有虚浮感的气音在发声，“带领我进入性虐世界的人曾经告诫我无论是在调教中还是性事中都要‘色而不淫、淫而不贱’，性爱不是廉价短暂的交媾，这样一件快乐的事于我们来说都是享受。”  
“你现在完全就是东方鬼怪传说中渴求与男性交尾的络新妇。”他不留情面地评价。

“我应该说‘谢谢’么？”  
夏洛克逐渐占了上风，他甚至有些强硬地试图触及到更深处。  
“这么说你还没有完全地离开虐恋的圈子？”他有些迟疑地问道，在心里他还是对这些东西抱有不解，即便他曾经为了更了解艾琳的工作做了一番功课。  
“我如今很难从此获得快感了。”  
“那当下呢？”  
“我很享受现在带给我的快乐。”  
“我？”  
“你是最棒的，夏洛克。”

“你很少直呼我的名字，总是说姓氏顺带着麦克罗夫特一起羞辱。”夏洛克嘲弄地对她说，带着那种惯常的自大表情和艾琳接吻，一次又一次。

“我用你的手机设定了一条定时推文，明天发送。届时，英格兰的人民会得知伟大的侦探夏洛克福尔摩斯并没有死。”  
“那么我应该谢谢你了，经理人小姐。”  
他亲吻她挺立的乳头，顺着腰线舔舐。艾琳脱下他仅剩的衬衫和西装裤，用赤红的指甲缓缓抚过。  
“巴茨医院的女医生也许认为你喜欢红色的指甲，平安夜当天她也是如此装扮。”  
“我略过这点了。”夏洛克诚实地说，“我的大部分思考能力与精力分担在你的身上。”  
或许是他认为这句话有歧义，他补充道：“我和我的兄长因为你的所作所为感到焦头烂额，那个冬天我大量掉发。”  
夏洛克把艾琳扑倒在床上发了沉重的闷声引起赫德森太太微小的不满——他听到厨具撞击水槽的脆响。  
“对不起夫人，我把椅子撞倒了！”艾琳突然喊道，在午夜临近时分绝对刺耳。

她伸手挑逗他的性器，他和她激烈地亲吻，一次，又一次，像是互相补偿先前的缺失，又像是要为自己今夜的疯狂留下某些转瞬即逝的印记。

“性不会影响到任何人，爱才会。”艾琳在天色露白的时候低沉地在我耳边说道。“侦探，我的导师，福尔摩斯先生——我窥探到你的唇边有烈火，你的眼中有光亮。”  
大约过了几个小时，推特的蜂鸣声响彻我的房间，床的另一侧仍有温度。

一个熟悉的娇媚声音把喧嚣打断。  
新号码，我是艾琳。


End file.
